Water, Wind and Earth
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Deux mois après la mort de Wales, Henrietta part faire une visite diplomatique à Gallia, seule. Comment s'y prendra t-elle ?


**_Auteur: _**Moi.  
**_Disclaimer: _**Pas à moi. %)  
**Pairings: **WalesXHenrietta ; JosephXHenrietta  
**_Rated: _**K

_

* * *

_

_« …_

_- Merci…Merci beaucoup de m'aider une fois de plus, Louise Françoise…  
- De rien…Alors, je fais comme d'habitude ?_

_La petite Louise, âgée de treize ans, se tenait, courbée, devant une jeune fille aux cheveux violets mi-longs, apparemment un peu plus grande qu'elle ._

_- Ou…Oui, mais…Louise, si ça te pose le moindre problème, je peux m'arranger tu sais…  
- Non ! C'est un honneur de pouvoir être utilise à Hime-sama !_

_Henrietta posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, qui releva la tête, faisant valser ses longs cheveux roses._

_- Louise Françoise …Pardonne mon égoïsme…Mais…  
-…Mais il est très important à vos yeux, n'est ce pas ?  
-…Lou…Louise…_

_La jeune magicienne sourit d'un air un peu gêné devant le visage surpris de la Princesse._

_- Vous êtes amoureuse de votre cousin, le Prince d'Albion…C'est pour ça que vous me demandez de prendre votre apparence lors des réunions familiales…Pour aller le voir…Ai-je raison ?  
-…_

_… »_

-…Pourquoi… ?

Henrietta ouvrit timidement les yeux. Ces derniers lui semblaient un peu humide, sans doute avait-elle pleuré dans son sommeil.  
De quoi avait-elle rêvé, déjà… ?  
Elle se souvenait vaguement que Louise était dedans…Et qu'elle parlait de …

La jeune reine poussa un long soupir, et s'habilla mollement.

_« Mille pensées pour mille jours en ton absence…  
Mille larmes pour mille années à t'attendre… »_

- …Wales-sama…

C'était dur d'admettre que le temps où elle pouvait se promenait avec son aimé sur les rives du lac Ragdorian est terminé. Quelques mois après la mort de Wales, elle était encore obsédée par ce passé de plus en plus lointain.

Mais…Wales lui avait demandé de l'oublier…D'oublier ce qu'il avait fait…  
Comment oublier son regard calme et posé, son sourire affectueux. Oublier ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus qui l'avaient tant suivie…Comment… ?

- Heika ?

Sortant de sa rêverie, Henrietta tourna la tête. Une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés au carré, d'une couleur oscillant entre le blond et le brun se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Agnès…  
- Hum…Je vous dérange ?  
- …N…Non…Non, ça va ! répondit la jeune reine avec un sourire.  
-…C'est aujourd'hui que vous allez à Gallia, rencontrer le Roi de ce pays…  
- Ah bi…Bien sûr…Je vais me préparer !

Agnès Chevalier de Milan hocha gravement la tête, et referma la porte. Henrietta ne bougea pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

_« Seul dans un monde immense, l'amour perd tout son sens,  
Et plus j'y pense, plus tes souvenirs me hantent…  
Te souviens-tu de moi ? Peux-tu encore entendre ma voix ?  
J'ai eu peur de trop t'aimer, j'ai eu peur de devoir tout brûler… »_

Un jour, tous ces moments avec Wales ne seront plus qu'un vagues souvenir d'enfance. Exceptés les habitants d'Albion et elle-même, il n'y avait plus aucun trace du feu Prince. Pas de photos, pas de lettres…Et les Rubis du Vent et l'Eau…

_« Bien que des souvenirs heureux soient liés à ces joyaux, la mémoire d'une personne disparue est trop douloureuse… »_

Voilà ce qu'elle avait dit au Recteur de l'Académie en lui confiant la garde des Rubis…  
Maintenant, que donnerait-elle pour se souvenir un peu plus de lui. Avoir quelque chose qui confirme que tout cela n'était pas un rêve…  
Un rêve…

* * *

- Haaaan…Je m'ennuie…Traîner en ville pour ne rien faire, ça m'énerve…  
- Hé bien va à la bibliothèque, et arrête de grogner…

Une bande d'adolescent était assise sur les marches d'un escalier, dans la rue. Trois filles et deux garçons. La plus jeune, une petite fille aux cheveux courts et bleus, lisait un livre, ignorant les gémissements derrière elle, et se contentant de rajuster ses lunettes de temps en temps. A côté d'elle, une fille bien plus âgée, recoiffait ses cheveux rouges, en posant amusé sur Louise qui s'énervait contre les deux garçons du groupe.

- Louise, on peut savoir pourquoi ce crâneur de Giulio est venu ? demanda Saito d'un air buté.  
- Giulio est notre ami ! rétorqua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.  
- Oui, vous êtes même mes MEILLEURS AMIS ! approuva ledit Giulio.

Saito pouvait se montrer très jaloux lorsqu'on était trop proche de Louise, mais son seul rival potentiel du moment était le Romalien blondinet. En effet, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux vairons ne laissaient personne de marbre. Il avait un charisme et une confiance en lui que tout le monde -sauf Saito- appréciait, Louise y comprit.

- Il est vraiment obligé de nous suivre comme un chien ?  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul chien ici, et ce n'est pas Giulio. Soupira Louise en lançant un regard froid à son Familier.  
- Giulio, bordel, va prier, va à l'Eglise ! Chais pas moi, t'es un prêtre quoi, t'as du boulot !  
- Saito-kun, je t'ai déjà dit que tant que je suis à Tristain, je suis un laïque. Le Pape m'en a lui-même donné l'autorisation.  
- Fayot…

Kirche cessa de se coiffer, et sourit. Louise s'assit, excédée, et Tabitha continua de lire.

- J'ai bien fait de vous amener ici pour le « Day of Nothing » ! Avec vous, une simple balade en ville devient tout de suite plus amusante !  
- Merci d'avoir pensé à nous, Miss Zerbst ! répondit Giulio, en ignorant les insultes que lançait Saito.  
-…Je…Je vous retrouve enfin…

Les cinq amis se retournèrent, et Louise étouffa un cri de surprise. Henrietta se tenait devant eux, seul, sans garde, et habillée modestement.

- Hi…Hime-sama !

_« J'y pense encore le soir,  
Je saigne, je n'ai pu panser les blessures causées par l'usure…  
J'y pense encore le soir,  
J'ai peur que tu m'oublies pour fuir vers une autre vie pour suivre ton chemin… »_

Louise s'inclina rapidement, bientôt suivie par le reste du groupe. La Reine sembla gênée par tant de manières.

-…Mi…Mina-san… Vous n'êtes pas en cours ?

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

-…Day of nothing…  
- Hime-sama, c'est le jour de repos !  
- Un Envoyé du Pape comme moi peut sortir quand bon lui semble…  
- Day of Nothing ? Dans mon monde, on appelait simplement ça le dimanche…

Henrietta hocha timidement la tête, et fit signe à ses amis de se relever.

- Agnès n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Kirche en levant un sourcil.  
- Hum…A vrai dire, je compte rendre une visite diplomatique au roi de Gallia, et pour prouver mon honnêteté et mon désir de paix sur Halkeginia, j'ai pensé que je pourrait m'y rendre sans gardes, et sans cérémonie…Mais il me manque simplement un moyen de transport…

Tabitha releva la tête de son livre, et fixa Henrietta. Saito porta sa main droite à son menton, et sembla plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Enfin, il finit par pousser un cri de joie, et s'exclama :

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le Zero Zen ?!

Et le Gandalfr s'écroula au sol, après s'être prit un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe par Louise.

- BAKA INU !! Une reine qui apporte un message de paix dans un avion de guerre, T'AS VU CA OU ?! hurla la jeune De La Vallière.  
- Gomeeeeeen'…  
- Boku no utsukushii Louise…Ne t'énerve pas. Le cerveau de Saito a bien le droit de profiter de son jour de repos…Dommage qu'il le soit en permanence…

Saito se redressa, voulant apparemment refaire la face de l'étudiant de Romalia, mais Henrietta poussa un cri de surprise.

- Giulio-san, vous possédez un Dragon, il me semble…Peut-il me conduire jusqu'à Gallia ?  
- Hum…Excusez-moi, votre Altesse, mais Azuro a été blessé lors de notre dernier vol. Il doit rester à l'Académie pour récupérer… De plus, même si c'est moi qui l'ai dressé, il est assez sauvage…Cependant, Miss d'Orléans a également un puissant Dragon assez docile...

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de Tabitha, qui se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air neutre, et de se lever. La magicienne ferma les yeux, et siffla. Un long souffle aigu semblant résonner dans la ville.

_« J'ai tout effacé. Les mémoires, les jours, les années…  
On m'a souvent dit que par amour, on finit par oublier…  
Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi chaque nuit,  
J'espère encore me souvenir de ton corps et de nos soupirs… »_

-…Sylphid nous attendra à la sortie de la ville…Venez…

C'était apparemment, uniquement adressé à la Reine, mais tout le monde suivit Tabitha à travers la ville. Par chance, les rues étaient plutôt encombrées, et Henrietta n'eut aucun mal à passer à travers la foule sans se faire repérer.  
Bientôt, les habitations se firent moins nombreuses, les trottoirs furent remplacés par des chantiers vides, marquant la fin de la « civilisation ». Au beau milieu d'une plaine, un magnifique Dragon somnolait. Il faisait facilement trois mètres de haut et huit de long.

- Sylphid…marmonna Tabitha en s'approchant de son Familier.

La créature géante entrouvrit ses grands yeux turquoise, et poussa un petit cri de contentement. Il baissa sa tête pour écouter ce que sa maîtresse avait à lui dire.

- Henrietta-sama va à Gallia…Conduis-là…  
- PYUUUUIIIIII…  
-…On louera des chevaux pour rentrer…Ne t'inquiète pas…

Sylphid hocha gravement la tête, et s'accroupît, faisant signe à Henrietta de monter. La jeune Reine s'accrocha timidement au cou du Dragon. Il s'apprêtait à décoller, quand Tabitha fit quelques recommandation.

-…Si Sylphid veut s'arrêter pour manger, faites lui comprendre que vous ne voulez pas, c'est une morfale…  
- PYUUUU !!  
- Et ne répond pas…Et aussi…Ne parlez pas de moi au roi de Gallia, s'il vous plaît…  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Henrietta, étonnée  
- Parce que c'est l'…

Kirche se tut, remarquant qu'elle allait divulguer un secret. Tabitha s'écarta, laissant à Sylphid la place de décoller.

- Hime-samaaaaaa, vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je vieeeeeeenne ? s'époumona Louise, en se protégeant le visage de la poussière que soulevaient les battements des ailes du dragon.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Louise Françoise ! Je reviens ce soir !

Une fois qu'ils disparurent de leur champs de vision, Giulio marmonna :

- Quelle candeur cette Henrietta-sama…Aller seule en territoire étranger…C'est un peu dangereux.  
- Ohooooo…Notre cher petit Romalien ne tomberait-il pas amoureux de cette gentille Reine ? répliqua Saito, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
- Mais voyons, Saito-kun, je dois servir Henrietta-sama, et je ne suis pas du genre à bâcler ma mission en tombant amoureux de celle que je suis censé protéger. Pas comme CERTAIN…

Complètement synchronisés, Louise et Saito devinrent rouges pivoines. Giulio afficha un sourire victorieux, Kirche pouffa de rire, et Tabitha s'en ficha complètement.

* * *

_« Penses-tu encore à moi ?  
A toutes ces nuits passées dans mes bras…  
Tout ce vent de douces caresses,  
L'océan de toutes nos promesses… »_

Sylphid eut bientôt survolé la frontière entre Tristain et Gallia, étant donné la petite taille du pays. Henrietta baissa les yeux sur les innombrables forêts qui défilaient sous ses yeux.  
C'était beau…  
Henrietta aurait aimé venir ici avec Wales…

Et voilà, elle y repensait encore…En tant qu'héritière du trône de Tristain, il était normal qu'elle cherche quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'avant d'être une Reine, elle était un être humain…  
Wales le lui avait fait comprendre…Il avait voulu qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre…  
Et Saito…Saito…Il ne la laissait pas indifférente…Mais jamais elle ne pourrait trahir sa meilleure amie de la sorte…Jamais…

- PYUUU ! PYUI !

Alertée par les cris de Sylphid, Henrietta sortit de ses pensées. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle vit des Dragons de Feu pilotés par des Dragon Knights émerger de la forêt. Elle s'agrippa désespérément à l'encolure de la dragonne, qui virevoltait dans les airs, évitant les jets de flamme.

-Shimattaaaa…gémit-elle. Comment Giulio-san ou Tabitha-san auraient-ils faiiiiit… ?

_« J'y pense encore le soir,  
Je saigne, je n'ai pu panser les blessures causées par l'usure…  
J'y pense encore le soir,  
J'ai peur que tu m'oublies pour fuir vers une autre vie pour suivre ton chemin  
Sans moi ! Sans moi… »_

Grâce à son impressionnante vitesse, Sylphid parvint à semer leurs poursuivants, et à atterrir dans la forêt, en éclatant quelques arbres aux passage. Henrietta soupira, et descendit prudemment.

-…Je suis bête…J'aurais simplement pu leur demander de me conduire au Roi…

Sylphid poussa un gémissement de fatigue.

- Sylphid-chan…Attend-moi ici, je reviens bientôt…  
- Pyuu…souffla t-elle.

La jeune Reine se passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et s'avança dans les herbes. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur en venant ici seule…Mais…Peut-être paraîtrait-elle plus amicale si elle venait sans visage stricts et antipathiques avec elle…  
Ou peut-être aurait-elle l'air complètement niaise et stupide…  
Elle écarta quelques branches. Etait-elle loin du palais…Faudrait-il marcher longtemps… ?

Un sifflement derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna.  
Tomba au sol.

- Itaaai…

Une flèche lancée depuis le ciel lui avait râpée l'épaule, faisant transparaître quelques gouttes de sang à travers sa cape. C'était juste une éraflure…Une éraflure ne devrait pas faire tant mal…  
…Evidemment, en tant que Reine, elle ne souffrait pas autant que les Soldats…  
Physiquement en tout cas.

- Wales…-sama…

Les larmes coulaient tandis qu'elle épongeait le sang.

_« J'y pense encore le soir,  
Je saigne, je n'ai plus panser les blessures causées par l'usure… »_

-…Qui êtes vous ?

Des bruits de sabots se rapprochant d'elle. Une voix masculine…  
Réprimant un sanglot, elle releva la tête  
Un homme à cheval se tenait devant elle. Il semblait plus âgé qu'elle, mais gardait un air jeune. Ses cheveux et sa barbe naissante était bleu glace. Il ressemblait même un peu à Tabitha…

-…Henrietta…Reine…De Tristain…Je suis venu rencontrer le Roi Joseph…  
- Reine de Tristain, hein ?

L'homme sourit, et releva la tête vers le ciel. Au dessus d'eux, les Dragon Knights tournaient en rond.

- BANDE D'INCAPABLES, VOUS AVEZ TIRE SUR LA REINE DE TRISTAIN !!  
- Mais, boss…  
- NON, PAS DE « Mais, boss… » ! RETOURNEZ AU CAMP !

Henrietta ne bougea pas. Cet homme avait une si forte autorité sur les chevaliers…

- Excusez ces gamins, heika…Quand ils voient quelque chose entrer à Gallia, leur premier réflexe est de lui tirer dessus.  
- Est-ce que par hasard vous seriez…  
-…En plus, j'ai oublié de me présenter : Je suis Joseph, le Roi de Gallia. Vous êtes venue seule ?  
- Oui…Enfin…Sur un Dragon…  
- …C'est courageux de votre part.

Joseph la prit dans ses bras, et la déposa sur son cheval. Henrietta rougit, et le regarda.

- Eh bien, allons chercher votre Dragon, ensuite nous irons soigner votre épaule. Après, nous parleront peut-être de politique…

Baissant la tête, la Reine essuya les larmes sur ses joues, et murmura simplement :

-…Merci.

_« Mille pensées pour mille jours en ton absence…  
Mille larmes pour mille années à t'attendre… »_

_  


* * *

_

_Donc, un petit "Song-Os" %) A partir de "Mille jours" de Marie Mai. ^o^ ~_


End file.
